Draco (EHC 03)
NOTE: The following is of fan made content and is not true to the original Lilo & Stitch storyline Basic Info Name: Draco Experiment: E.H.C. (experimental heroic comrade) 03 Pod Colour: Red Voiced by: Peter Tagtgren Appearance: '''A green and white version of zero with an unusual fashion sense. For physical features he has: green tinted eyes, two horns, two yellow rings on his tail, two lightning symbols on his knees, ears with split ends, metallic claws, and all arms are always shown. Is clothes usually change but what stays the same is: his blue winter hat, pair of goggles, an earring on his left ear, and some kind of torn t-shirt. '''Prefered Instrument: '''Electric/Acoustic Guitar Background The final E.H.C. created in the two weeks of Zero's experimentation. Draco here was created to be the ultimate offence experiment, making him the muscle of the group. Abilities '''Strength: it is unknown what his weight limit is, but he has proven himself supreme in strength by pushing apart two planets on a collision course.' Sight': lets just say that if there's nothing blocking his view of an object, he can see it; for example, when you look at the stars at night you only see their light, while draco not only sees the orbiting planets, but can see the lifeforms moving around on them. Speed: not in terms of his running speed, but for his reflexes that can exceed that of any race. -Chemical D: in combat Draco’s brain will release chemical into his nervous system that does two things. One, it enrages him to perform more risky and ruthless strategies; and two; it triples his thought processing speed. Sonic Screech: emits a screech that can make even the mightiest foe fall to their knees in agony. -Fire breath Overload: if enraged enough he will emit a laser from his mouth that is so catastrophic, it puts the Dragon ball Z cast to shame.' Matter control:' this ability depends on the user’s intelligence, it can range from being as small as freezing water, to as large as forming a galaxy.' Learning skillz:' Draco can learn and perfectly use any object he finds within 1-5 minutes depending on the complexity. Weaknesses NA Personality Even though his abilities involve him being enraged, Draco is actually a pretty positive and almost insane character who likes to ride on the wild side, accepting any challenge. Also, he is the only member of the group to recognize Earth traditions including their fashion sense and music, mainly Heavy Metal. He is usually found either jamming on his guitar to the point that he makes Stitch look like a rookie, fixing up a vehicle (when he’s not riding one), and off-road racing. So he’s pretty much the stereotype of a redneck/jackass/metal musician and hopes to one day have a concert of his own. likes *-Off-road racing *-Jamming on his twin-neck guitar *-Heavy metal *-Racing videogames *-Fixing/building anything with wheels *-Riding his dirt bike *-Speeding across the beach in his dune buggy *-Getting down and dirty *-Eating junk food and hearty meals *-Listening to music *-Being as loud and obnoxious as possible *-Weight lifting Dislikes *-Slow, boring music, movies, etc. *-Health food *-Sanity *-Constantly having to listen to Sapphire’s complaints about the racket he makes Trivia Back to Phen's Page Category:EHC Content